User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
I've had a lot of work to do the past month or so, which is why I take a while to respond sometimes. Dont think that I've forgotten about you, even though it may seem that way. I will get to your order as soon as I find the time! Sorry for any inconvenience! 20:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= symbiosis module hey stefan can you put me in your symbiosis module i will pay any thing you want that i have so want do you say?? Supersimonx123 (talk) 12:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) The module spot isnt currently for sale, but i can put you on it starting on monday if thats ok. Sorry for any inconvenience. :P 17:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) that will be great thanks. so do you want some items and/or clicks?? Supersimonx123 (talk) 21:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Whats better for you? 23:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) i really don't care which i have alot of items and clicks. it's your choice. Supersimonx123 (talk) 23:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, starting monday, could you do 50 clicks a day to the module and ill harvest on thursday? 00:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) sure that will be great Supersimonx123 (talk) 02:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Harvested. Do you need to be on it longer? 00:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) yes i need it just until i can bulid my own symbiosis module Ok, click 50 times a day and ill harvest it as soon as i find available time! 04:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok i'll start clicking Supersimonx123 (talk) 13:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) i harvested it for the last time just now. I need to put Hugh-Z on it now if he still needs it :P if you need it for longer though, i can work something out :P 17:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, since youve been waiting awhile, as soon as hugh-Z is done ill put you on it for free to compensate. Sorry about the really long wait! 02:57, September 22, 2013 (UTC) bionicle i will like the contract for bioniclePoohbear71 (talk) 16:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I can get that for you, but you eill need to wait until friday because of my busy schedule. I hope this is ok and sorry for any inconvenience. 02:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) never mind i got it myselfPoohbear71 (talk) 16:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but if you ever need anything else, come to my store and order again! :D 18:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) mega pack rank 3 i will like the rank 3 mega pack my mln username is chris3433 Poohbear71 (talk) 20:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ok, click my symbiosis module please! 17:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) i gived you 30 can i have a loan for the restPoohbear71 (talk) 21:24, September 18, 2013 (UTC) well, i can send you some of the items and send you the rest after you finish clicking or i could wait for you to finish, if thats ok? 21:45, September 18, 2013 (UTC) the second optionPoohbear71 (talk) 02:09, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok, tell me when you finish. 02:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) clicked so send the items 20:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Poohbear71 (talk) Sent all of them to chris3433! Now just put out a Dinosaur excavation module so i can click it! 00:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) you sent the rank 4 onePoohbear71 (talk) 01:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) oh, whoops, Im sorry about that, could you send the stuff back? and ill get you the rank 3 stuff as soon as you send it all back? Ill compensate for the mistake with extra items :P 01:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) sent i added some red flowers Poohbear71 (talk) 16:14, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I sent all the right items and some extras! (2 extra solar power cells and 13 extra tires) So clicking on a stunt module takes time to complete due to constant resetting, so would you like to arrange a time to do the 15 clicks to a stunt module, or would you rather me give you 30 clicks (to any other non-stunt/non-racing module) right now so i dont keep you waiting any longer than you have already? 02:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) how much clicks do i getPoohbear71 (talk) 19:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 15 to stunt/race module or 30 to any other module 21:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 15 to stunt/race moudlePoohbear71 (talk) 22:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ok Im clicking! 22:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey, I'm in need of two totemic turtles, a rabbit and wolf if you could build them. I have a bunch of items I can trade for them such as 20 gypsums and 17 rubies. I could give the equivalent price of items for each totemic or I could just click your page. Either way, thanks. 12:22, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I can send you all the little items and you just use some earths and your green and purple bricks. I have most items, just not the bricks and elements. I also need 51 grey bricks if you could help me out. Thank you 08:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) oh, the message above wasnt from me :P but i can put you on a symbiosis module if you want as well as help you out with the items :P (oh and sorry i didnt see this earlier :P) 17:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, it was from me. :P I was just too lazy to sign again. That would be great if you could set me up on it. I need just 3 more purple bricks until I can finish off my owls. I should be able to complete the rank with the bricks I have. It seems less purple bricks are needed than I first thought. :) So I no longer need totemic animals as I have nearly every part and the bricks. So if you could put me on your symbiosis I can finish the rank and send you clicks or gypsum, which ever you like. Thank you 06:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) put you on it! click 50 times a day on the symbiosis module please! 02:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Already have. I can give nearly 80 per day if you wait two days and those can add another brick. Thanks mate 09:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) as many clicks as you want to put on is fine, but i just say 50 so you get at least 1 extra brick per day :P do as many as you want :P and i just harvested it! 22:34, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I only need 48 more grey bricks until I have finished the rank. :) 05:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) hey dude dont forget about me im still paying for the symbiosis module :(:(:( Supersimonx123 (talk) 12:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) i thought we were done, but, ill work something out! dont worry, ill send you extra clicks or items to make up for the wait :P 16:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) harvested again! let me know when you dont need the spot anymore. no rush though :P 00:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I need about 22 more. 10:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Tell me when you have enough! 02:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I need to take you off now. Do you have all the ones you needed? 23:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Bricks 'n More cupoun I would like to redeem Bricks 'n More Offer! Could I have a Rank 3 mega pack minus the 15 clicks? Then add in 1 dino horn. Also, for myself, could I have 1 ruby? Or are they still sold out? I only need 1 more! 19:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I Sent the Rank 3 Mega Pack, the Dino Horn, and the Ruby! 23:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok! How much for the ruby? 23:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) well, since youre a top customer, ill give it to you for free this time :D 23:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) /**mega pack rank 4/** i will like the mega pack rank 4 please 21:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Dino Scales Hey LS2, could I please get thirty dino scales? Thank you very much. :) 05:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ok click my symbiosis module please! 22:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I've clicked, it would be okay if you just harvested this one and put Supersimon back on your module. I've been put on another one for the time being. Thanks for your help. 05:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I was wondering if you had any spare nebs. You probably don't, but if you do I could give you clicks for it. 02:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) im so sorry for not replying xD but no i dont have any spares. sorry about that...and i sent the scales! 03:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I made an order but i am caneling it